Schola Progenium - Environment
“We are concerned with the future. The victory of mankind depends on those who lead and those who serve. That responsibility is ours; that future is ours to bring to pass.” — Abbot Bernar Skrayling, Maccabeus Quintus Schola Progenium. The Schola Progenium takes children whose parents have perished in the service of the Emperor, from daughters of Imperial Guard Officers killed on the battlefield, to sons of administrators lost in the far reaches of the Imperial space, and trains them to become the backbone of Imperial society. Those who pass through the Schola Progenium are called progena, and they receive an education like no other. The fundamental part of life in the Schola Progenium is harsh discipline. From the day they first don their grey garb, the progena learn that the God-Emperor has no use for infirmity of purpose or weakness, and pain is merely and illusion of an untrained mind. Swift correction, prayer, fasting and contemplation are the tools by which a mind of rigid purpose and faith is formed, and the cornerstone of the Schola’s teaching. A progena’s education moves through predetermined phases, beginning with literacy and the Imperial Creed, and progressing on through history, politics, the contemplation of Imperial saints, rhetoric and leadership skills. The curriculum does not stop at honing the intellect either as all progena are trained in physical endurance and skill at arms by the infamous drill abbots. The drill abbots are hardened veterans and have usually spent half their lives in Imperial military service. Hard, unforgiving and relentless, the lessons imparted by the drill abbots will stay with progena for their entire lives. As they mature, the progena are groomed for the place they shall take in the service of the Imperium. Many are taken into the Ecclesiarchy, Administratum or some other division of the Adeptus Terra, while others of martial leanings find their place in the officer cadres of the Imperial armed forces or Adeptus Arbites. The finest progena are recruited into the most specialised of the Imperium’s elites, such as the Commissariat or Adeptus Sororitas, and a very few are inducted directly into the Inquisition. Schola Progenium PCs Progena are creations of the Imperium, trained to be unbending of will, decisive in action and quick of mind. To you, service in the Inquisition is a privilege and a duty to be discharged with all of your soul. There are no questions to be raised and no moral ambiguities to be pondered when it comes to the survival of mankind. You are well prepared to meet any challenge and show contempt for what others consider hardship. Schola Progenium Skills Schola Progenium characters are highly literate and well read. You begin play with Literacy (Int), Speak Language (High Gothic) (Int), and Speak Language (Low Gothic) (Int). Progena Traits Schola Education A progeny’s mind is the product of years of careful instruction in the fundamentals of knowledge and learning. Effect: Common Lore (Administratum) (Int), Common Lore (Ecclesiarchy) (Int), Common Lore (Imperial Creed) (Int), Common Lore (Imperium) (Int), Common Lore (War) (Int), and Scholastic Lore (Philosophy) (Int) are Basic Skills for you. Skill at Arms All progena are instructed by grizzled drill abbots in the arts needed to defend the Emperor’s truth and, no matter what their calling, all are willing and able to shed blood if needed. Effect: '''You begin play with the Basic Weapon Training (Las or SP), Melee Weapon Training '''Sheltered Upbringing Despite their extremely well-rounded education, the progena are largely ignorant of the Imperium’s worse elements, breeding a distain they can’t ever seem to manage to hide. Effect: '''You take a –10 penalty on all Charm, Command, Deceive and Scrutiny Tests when dealing with the worst of examples of humanity (cultists, traitors, narco-addicts, gutter scum, mutants and the like). '''Tempered Will The harsh methods of the Schola Progenium chiefly aim to forge the most crucial weapon a servant of the Emperor has: an unbending will. Effect: Whenever you would attempt a Very Hard (–30) Willpower Test, you only take a –20 penalty for your Characteristic instead of the normal –30. Table 1–5: Family’s Fate Roll Result (D100) 01–25 Warrior Martyr: Your parents were members of the Imperial Guard and perished at the hands of the enemies of mankind. Begin play with either WS +3 or BS +3 26–45 Slaughtered by Rebels: Your parents were Imperial loyalists caught in a rebellion that brutally claimed their lives. Begin play with Hatret(Heretics) and Hatred(Chaos) 46–65 Distant Outpost: Your parents were posted to a distant and lonely outpost, so remote communication could never again be made in your life time. Begin play with 1d6 Insanity points and Jaded talent. 66–75 Lost to the Void: Your parents were devoted servants of the Adeptus Terra and disappeared along with the ship they travelled on. 76–85 Without a Trace: There are no records of what happened to your parents, though you know who they were; at some point, they simply vanished from all records. 86–95 Never to Return: Your parents were attached to an Imperial crusade or Rogue Trader expedition that ventured far beyond Imperial space and has never returned. 96–00 Not Spoken Of: No one will talk of your parents or your family. You have no idea how they died or who they were; all enquires Homeworld Radical Origins Blighted Schola Category:Player Character Homeworlds